Maternidad
by Neith15
Summary: Kaoru se siente ansiosa, el tiempo se le hace eterno y el martirio es insoportable. Se sentía incompleta y en cierto modo lo estaba. Era la primera vez que sentía aquella necesidad de estar junto a él. Era algo casi inexplicable, difícil de expresar con unas cuantas palabras. ¿En realidad había cambiado tanto? One-shot
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

 _ **One-shot: Maternidad.**_

 _ **Summary: Kaoru se siente ansiosa, el tiempo se le hace eterno y el martirio es insoportable. Se sentía incompleta y en cierto modo lo estaba. Era la primera vez que sentía aquella necesidad de estar junto a él. Era algo casi inexplicable, difícil de expresar con unas cuantas palabras. ¿En realidad había cambiado tanto?**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Maternidad

**Maternidad**

Terminó de lavar los trastes y miró la hora en el reloj de pared de la sala, ese maldito _tic tac_ la comenzaba a irritar. Terminó de lavar y se dio la vuelta recargándose en el fregadero al mismo tiempo que soltaba un sonoro suspiro con la mirada perdida en el techo.

\- Maldición - susurró.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había quedado completamente sola en la casa. Sentía que le hacía falta...

\- Tranquila - mentalizó -. No pasará nada, todo estará bien, ¿cierto?

Regresó a sus labores domésticos o se volvería loca esperando...

 _Un minuto._

 _Dos minutos._

 _Tres minutos._

 _Cuatro minutos._

 _Cinco minutos._

\- No, no puedo con esto.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá de la sala y encendió la TV, esperando que al menos la distrajera lo suficiente como para no seguir pensando en el asunto. Sin embargo, la caricatura favorita de su hijo fue lo primero que vio en la pantalla plasma y de nuevo regresó al motivo de su desesperación: Kojiro.

Mordió su labio, sintiéndose incompleta. Obviamente extrañaba a su pequeño demonio, a pesar de las vueltas que la hacía dar en el transcurso del día, nada quitaba que fuera su hijo: un pedacito de ella y de...

El teléfono de la casa sonó y como endemoniada se lanzó sobre el aparato.

\- ¿Aló? - observó el retrato familiar sobre la mesa de centro, recordando la ocasión en que la tomaron.

\- _¿Kaoru?_ \- escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Quién más, idiota? - respondió agria.

\- _¿Despertaste de malas?_ \- rió nervioso.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- _¿Todo bien en casa?_ \- titubeó claramente desconcertado por la actitud de su esposa -. _¿Están bien?_

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente, inquieta -. Si, todo bien. ¿Y tú estás bien?

Él no respondió de inmediato - _Si, tranquila -_ silenció un par de segundos -. _¿Qué pasa?_

 _-_ Nada.

\- _Te conozco_ \- meditó él -, _no estás así por "nada"._

Suspiró, intentando serenarse.

 _-_ Kojiro fue al parque con Miyako y Boomer - el corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho -. Volverán en una hora.

Y de nuevo se hizo presente el silencio. Por un momento pensó que la llamada se había cortado pero alejó el aparato de la oreja al escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de su esposo al otro lado de la línea.

\- _Lo siento, no pude evitarlo_ \- respiró fuertemente para volver a reír como loco.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- _De ti, tonta_ \- se imaginó los característicos hoyuelos que se formaban en el rostro de él cada vez que sonreía -. _Creí que sería algo más serio._

 _-_ ¿Eso era todo?

\- _No, espera_ \- la detuvo desesperado al entender la indirecta -. _Llamé para avisarte que regresaré antes de lo esperado, la junta con los directivos se canceló..._

 _-_ Entiendo - suavizó el tono de voz -. Ten cuidado de regreso, por favor.

\- _Si, tranquila_ \- pudo sentir que seguía sonriendo -. _Los chicos tenían razón._

Ella no entendió.

\- _La maternidad te cambió por completo_ \- aclaró -, _pero así te amo más._

Cubrió su rostro con una mano sintiendo que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.

\- Idiota - fue su respuesta y luego colgó.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Al parecer su esposo la distrajo lo suficiente, la hora había pasado volando, tanto que ni siquiera la sintió. Corrió a la puerta para recibirlos y esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando lo visualizó en los brazos de su cuñado, completamente dormido.

\- El cansancio pudo con él - Miyako sonrió tiernamente -. Fue un gran compañero de juegos para Makoto.

\- Es un demonio - intervino Boomer, claramente agotado pues los dos niños lo habían hecho correr de un lado a otro -, tiene la misma energía que su padre. Heredó lo destructor de él.

Sonrió un poco más tranquila.

\- Espero que no te haya molestado que le invitáramos un helado.

\- No, está bien - le sonrió a su antigua compañera de equipo -. ¿Y Makoto?

\- En el auto, también cayó rendido - rió bajo -. Ambos se agradaron.

\- Eso es bueno - comentó ansiosa.

\- ¿Lo paso a dejar a su habitación? - Boomer miró una vez más al niño en sus brazos -. No quisiera despertarlo.

\- Si - guardó las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans -. Adelante.

Boomer bajó la cabeza ligeramente en manera de pedir permiso y Kaoru se hizo a un lado para darle paso. Ambas mujeres se quedaron a solas, una viendo el pasillo por donde desaparecía el rubio y la otra sonriente.

\- ¿Qué tal la experiencia?

Sonrió sin desviar la mirada.

\- Abrumador - suspiró -, fue sólo una hora y ya lo extrañaba desde el primer segundo.

\- Te entiendo - apoyó Miyako -, lo mismo me pasó cuando me separé por primera vez de Makoto.

\- Al menos ya tendrás experiencia para el siguiente - bromeó.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Miyako la miró sorprendida.

Kaoru le devolvió la mirada, confundida. Finalmente entendió -. ¿En serio?

\- Se supone que sería una sorpresa - rió nerviosa -. No le digas a Boomer, por favor.

\- Tranquila, no diré nada.

\- ¿Decir qué?

Ambas dieron un pequeño salto, Boomer las había sorprendido.

\- Que te ves idiota con esa barba - le sonrió divertida -. Sólo que Miyako no te dijo nada por no herir tus sentimientos.

Boomer se tocó el mentón - Lo mismo le deberías decir a Butch, el bigote no es lo suyo.

\- Tranquilo, lo obligué a quitárselo - rió.

Boomer bufó, claramente había perdido.

\- Si, como sea - alzó la mano en forma de despedida -. Te espero en el auto, Miyako.

Ambas lo observaron irse en silencio.

\- No tenías que ser ruda - le reprochó -. Además la barba le queda muy bien.

\- Lo sé, pero tenía que buscar una excusa.

\- Gracias - le sonrió cómplice.

Asintió. Ambas se despidieron y los observó irse, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Minutos después, el deportivo negro de su esposo se detuvo frente a la casa. Se abrazó los brazos intentando darse calor a si misma, la noche solía ser fresca en esa época del año. Y esperó... Esperó a su esposo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo enfrente dijo:

\- Idiota.

Él sonrió, mostrando los hoyuelos que tanto le encantaban.

\- ¿Así recibes a tu amado esposo? - le dio un beso en los labios y ambos pasaron a la casa.

\- Así recibo al padre de mi hijo - bromeó.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En su cuarto.

Se dirigieron al cuarto del pequeño y Kaoru le besó la frente antes de taparlo con la sábana. Se detuvo a observarlo por unos segundos, preguntándose cómo alguien tan pequeño, frágil y travieso era su razón de existir. Butch la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerle un hermanito? - le susurró al oído.

Ella frunció el ceño -. No, no lo creo necesario - rodó los ojos -. Apenas y puedo con Kojiro, para qué quiero otro.

\- Te dije que podíamos regalarlo - bromeó.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- No, sólo me gusta ver tu lado maternal.

Ambos rieron bajo para no despertar al fruto de su amor.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

**Hola.**

 **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**

 **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**

 **Dato curioso:**

 **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**

 **2\. Basado en una situación personal.**

 **3\. En vez de terminar mis otras historias, me pongo a escribir otras aunque ésta salió de improvisado. Lo redacté exactamente en una hora.**

 **Se despide con mucho cariño:**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
